Taron Greyjoy
' Taron Greyjoy' is the son of Torgon, and Ollyia Greyjoy of which makes him a member of House Greyjoy of the Frostfang. Taron Greyjoy has two siblings in the form of Qhorad, and Quellia Greyjoy of which his brother Qhorad controls the port of Tyke from where he operates several pirate ships that harass the waters north, and south of the Day's Watch, while his sister Quellia is a pirate based out of Tyke and is well known for her violent tendencies towards those she captures. Taron Greyjoy would marry Sellia Rivers of whom he had captured while reaving with his cousin Victarion Greyjoy and despite this strange start they have grown close. With Sellia Rivers he has four children in the form of Taron, Asharra, Allerie, and Quorben Greyjoy of which his son Taron is a member of the Rangers and has become the Lord of Castle White Peak in the eastern part of the Days Watch, his daughter Asharra is a beautiful young girl that is bethrothed to Yoren Whoret for polticial reasons, his daughter Allerie is a very influencial member of the port of Tyke but someone that despises her father secretly, while his remaining child in Quorben is still very young. Taron Greyjoy was born the first son of his father Torgon Greyjoy, and would be sent to the Iron Islands as a child to spend time learning the Ironborn ways from the main Greyjoy line in Westros. Taron became close with Victarion Greyjoy during this time and for nearly a decade they reaved together, and it was the best time of Taron's life. Taron returned to the Day's Watch when he was twenty four and he joined the Rangers of the Day's Watch where he became popular for his skill at taking boats down the rivers south of the wall and raiding the Wildlings. Taking numberless amounts of slaves he incited an attack against the Day's Watch of which he led a brilliant defence of which crushed the attack with relative ease, and earned him the nickname Taron "The Wildling Killer". Taron would become the Lord Commander after the death of the previous, and under his leadership the Day's Watch increasingly fortified the walls, and founded two new castles along the width, while also he founded the Reavers of which his brother would lead out of the small port of Tyke. History Early History Taron Greyjoy was born the first son of his father Torgon Greyjoy, and would be sent to the Iron Islands as a child to spend time learning the Ironborn ways from the main Greyjoy line in Westros. Taron became close with Victarion Greyjoy during this time and for nearly a decade they reaved together, and it was the best time of Taron's life. Taron returned to the Day's Watch when he was twenty four and he joined the Rangers of the Day's Watch where he became popular for his skill at taking boats down the rivers south of the wall and raiding the Wildlings. Taking numberless amounts of slaves he incited an attack against the Day's Watch of which he led a brilliant defence of which crushed the attack with relative ease, and earned him the nickname Taron "The Wildling Killer". Taron would become the Lord Commander after the death of the previous, and under his leadership the Day's Watch increasingly fortified the walls, and founded two new castles along the width, while also he founded the Reavers of which his brother would lead out of the small port of Tyke. Family Members Relationships Category:House Greyjoy Category:House Greyjoy of the Frostfang Category:People Category:Human Category:Ironborn Category:Days Watch